Jacob Elway
Jacob Elway is a Character in DEXTER. Elway is a former detective for the robbery division within the Miami Metro Police Department, that now is the owner of Elway Investigations, a private-detective agency in Miami. He employs Debra Morgan after she steps down from being Lieutenant at Miami Metro Homicide. Appearance Elway is a Caucasian male in his 30s to early 40s with short, combed brown hair and green eyes. He is often shown with a smug smile on his face, displaying his body language as an eased back individual. His shown attire is that of a blue suit worn over a partially unbuttoned light blue patterned shirt with a necklace worn underneath as well as dress shoes. Personality Elway appears to have a friendly, easy-going personality when it comes to his investigators and those he meets. When he hired Debra Morgan, he made a deal with her that she's her own agent that checks in when she wants to and handles her own cases. He does express slight irritation in the fact that she never checks in when she's supposed to, though changing this to concern when stating that she hasn't contacted him over the past 2 weeks. In meeting with Dexter Morgan, he casually greets him and offers him coffee while chatting casually. In addition, he seems to have some history with the Morgan siblings as his conversation with Dexter suggests they knew one another around the office at Miami Metro. Early Life Elway previously worked for the Miami Metro Police Department, working in the robbery division before leaving for unknown reasons. He decided to open a high-scale detective agency where he employs various investigators and secretaries to handle clients. Plot Season Eight Following the death of Maria LaGuerta, Debra Morgan leaves Miami Metro Homicide joining up with a private-detective agency known as Elway Investigations, run by Jacob Elway. Dexter Morgan goes searching for his sister, who had been out of contact with her brother for over a month and haven't seen each other in at least 2. He stops by Elway Investigations, where Elway immediately greets him with hand extended having known him from back at the Miami Metro Police Department. Dexter acknowledges that he has a fairly nice place, which Elway admits is a big step up from his robbery desk back at Miami Metro. He grabs a cup of a coffee for Dexter and explains that it was a smart move for Deb to move into the "private sector". He does mention however that she has a problem with disappearing, stating that she never checks in when she's supposed to and most recently hasn't been in touch for the past couple of weeks. However, he admits the deal with her was that she would act as her own agent choosing cases as she pleases, and even calling in when she feels like it. Dexter continues to show concern over his sister while Elway informs him of her most recent case, a man named Andrew Briggs who skipped out on bail after a jewelry store robbery. Dexter wonders why she's sinking that low going after bounties, where Elway agrees stating that he's tried giving her bigger cases and higher clients, yet she declines. He feels that she's a bit of a thrill seeker, liking to do the down and dirty stuff. Gigs like this allow her to take in a percentage of the bounty, in addition to a cut of the jewelry if she can bring that in too. Following the death of Briggs at the hand of Dexter (during a heated confrontation), she calls Elway confirming a "good news bad news" situation in a message. She tells him that Briggs is dead but has a pretty good lead on where his stolen jewelery actually is, saying she'll tell him more about it when she checks in. Although she eventually finds the jewelery, it gets taken from her by a hitman, whom she later kills. After a while, Debra eventually wants to return to Miami Metro to be with her friends, thus abandoning Elway and leaving room for a new cliant to replace her. Prior to this, Debra informs Elway that Hannah McKay 'is back in 'Miami 'going under the alias 'Maggie Castner'. However, upon realizing how much Hannah means to Dexter, she leaves her alone and tells Elway that she's decided to drop the case. Elway, however, informs '''Deputy Marshal Max Clayton '''of Hannah being in Miami, in order to get reward money. After discovering that 'Dexter Morgan 'was romantically involved with her and that he wishes to leave the police force at the same time she's rumored to be here, it hits him that Dexter may have re-established relations with her somehow. He voices his suspicions to Debra, but she immediately dismisses them. However, Clayton doesn't buy this ruse after discovering her name written down in a doctor's office after 'Harrison gets hurt (in reality, this name was written by Hannah, since she was not related to Harrison and needed to use a fake name). Clayton suspects that she is hiding something, so he begins vetting her in hopes that she will lead him to Hannah. However, Clayton meets his end to a knife wielded by Oliver Saxon, who tricked Clayton into releasing him and then stabbed him in the heart with one of Dexter's blades. After his death, however, Elway is presumed to pinpoint Hannah's location (which is the airport) and find out that Dexter is in fact, involved with Hannah. Dexter manages to get him off of Hannah's trail by planting a backpack and telling the flightbooker that he saw a man leave a suspicious package under the seats and walk away. Elway is detained by airport security, giving Hannah, Dexter, and Hannah enough time to escape. Elway shows up at the hospital where Debra is at and mentions Hannah, causing Dexter to pin him against the wall and threatens him to back off. Elway tracks Hannah down to the bus and tells her he will turn her in to the Marshals at their stop to get his reward. Hannah offers him tea, but Elway believes the tea is poisoned and laughs at Hannah. However, Hannah stabs him in the leg with one of Dexter's tranquilizers, allowing her and Hannah to rid Elway. Trivia *Elway favors a drink called "ACTIVATE", which is a brand of Electrolyte Replenishment Formula (similar to Gatorade) and keeps several in his office, even offering one to Debra Morgan (who thinks it looks like "horse piss")Episode 802, meeting in his office *His office consists of various race car models and a Japanese Katana along his shelves. *Elway is the Third Main Antagonist who survives the season.( First being Frank Lundy and the Second being Joey Quinn). References Category:Characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Main antagonists